


An Unspoken Thing

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, My Tumblr Post, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Crowley loves Aziraphale, he figured that one out pretty quickly. The angel, on the other hand, is slightly oblivious and rather slow compared to the demon (at least that's what Crowley thinks). He comes to a self-discovery of sorts and will wait for his angel, no matter how long that would be.





	An Unspoken Thing

"I didn't ask to be a demon, you know." Crowley gulped some more of the bottle of wine as he slumped in his throne in his refined, tidy flat. "A situational, dispositional factor. Influenced by the peers and environment and whatnot." 

Crowley sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "60 centuries... 6000 years and I still have not told him how I feel." 

He shrugged, flinging the bottle back letting the contents swirl down into his mouth. "He's clever, I thought that the would notice. I-" He sighed again. 

Snapping his fingers, he turned on the stereo and let Queen play. "I mean, am I not obvious about it?" 

"No, darling, at least not to him." 

Crowley turned his head to the stereo and groaned at Freddie Mercury, "Excuse me, what do you mean by that?" 

"Well, darling...." 

"No, wait," Crowley put his hand up, "I don't really want to make it worse. I'm not drunk enough." 

"Listen though," Freddie came back with, "Just tell him how you feel."   
"How?" Crowley threw his hands up, "I have to choose my words wisely..." 

"Yes."

Crowley shook his head, putting the bottle down, "No... I'm just not going to tell him. I can wait." 

"How long for though?" Freddie asked. "You've been friends for 6000 years." 

"Yeah I know." Crowley groaned, "Though, I feel like we're more than that." 

"Oh?" 

Crowley nodded, rubbing his chest, "I walked on holy ground for him, surely he would know that it meant something. That bloody hurt," he sighed, remembering his burning feet, "saved his books too." 

"Exactly! If he knew anything, he would know that demons wouldn't even think to save him." 

Crowley smiled slightly, "Yeah, maybe you're right." 

In a way, Crowley could totally imagine Freddie Mercury winking at him in that moment. Crowley stood to his feet, his drunken state making his legs turn into jelly. He wobbled over to the other room, grabbing the mistifier on his way. He ambled into the room where he kept his plants and watered them, his vision blurring from the alcohol. 

"Ah, so no leaf spots..." He marveled as he inspected the leaves of his plants. "Good job everyone," he burped to punctuate his sentence. He pardoned himself, nearly falling over in the process. He could hear the music play from the other room and it felt like a punch to the gut. Just when he was trying to figure out how to tell Aziraphale how he truly felt about him, Love of My Life was playing. Great. Just what he needed at that particular moment. 

"...what do you think I should do?" He asked the littlest plant. He lifted it up and put his ear to it. When it didn't answer, he slammed it back causing the leaves to shake. "Not talking eh? I need advice!!!" 

He shook his head and sauntered back into the main room, he wandered to the window, peeking through the blinds. "Where do you think he is? Probably in his book shop? He loves that book shop. Not surprising really, he loves humanity." 

He sat on his seat, slumping down. He snapped his fingers together and filled the wine back up. He didn't even get a glass, he just whipped the bottle up and swallowed the burning liquid down his throat. Sighing when he finished, he realized that he had necked another whole bottle. Was he really that... upset about this? 

He rubbed the back of his head, glaring at the stereo,  _"...bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me because you don't know what it feels to me..."_

"He clearly doesn't feel the same?" He took his sunglasses off and revealed his yellow, serpentine eyes to the world, well technically the globe that was on his desk. "Hmm, maybe I should leave for a bit. No, can't do that, he can't last two minutes without me, well he can but I'd feel bad if anything happened to him." 

 He fiddled with the globe, turning it over. "I didn't mean to fall..." He said, tearing up slightly. "I just- I asked questions, I went around with the wrong people but... I'm glad I fell." He whispered the last bit to himself although there was no one there to hear it. He looked out of the window, staring blankly as his eyes dilated with realization. 

"I'm glad I fell!" He shouted. He turned into himself, "Because... If I hadn't... I would have never met him." 


End file.
